


Nightly Visions

by Eikaron



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Set during DMC if you squint or possibly post-AWE with James alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-13
Updated: 2008-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eikaron/pseuds/Eikaron
Summary: A James Norrington snippet
Kudos: 2





	Nightly Visions

_It is dark. Wet cobblestones under his feet. They remind him of London, just like the fog wafting around him and the constant light drizzle wetting his coat._

_It is not warm, but neither is it really cold. More like it was supposed to be warm but isn't._

_He can see her._

_She is wearing the dress she has worn on the day he had asked her to become his wife. It seems so long ago now._

_She stands with her back turned, looking over her shoulder. He reaches out but he can't touch her. There is an invisible wall between them. It feels hard and icy could under his fingertips_

_Will Turner is standing right next to him._

“ _I'm sorry Former-Commodore-Admiral”, he says and steps right through the barrier. They go away._

_He's alone now._

_Alone with the cold dead bodies of his men, their blood splattered all over the stones. Trapped there for eternity. He falls down on his knees._

_If that's purgatory, he doesn't want to know what Hell is like._

“ _'S not purgatory, mate!” , says a cheerful voice beside him. His head jerks up._

_Sparrow is sitting cross-legged on the fine white sand. In his hand, what else could it be, a bottle of rum._

_He tries to take it but Sparrow holds it high over his head._

“ _'Tis a dream, mate.” He stares at the pirate. “A stupid dream, so wake up! Wake up! Wake up!”, Sparrow yells, but it's not his voice anymore, the darkness fades, Sparrow's gone,_ the rum's gone, there's noise...

James opened his eyes and blinked puzzled at the angry face of Marty. 

“Finally! Geddup ye lazy dog, a ship's comin'!”

He almost smiled. Not quiet purgatory. Just pirates. He could deal with pirates. 


End file.
